


With A Cherry On Top

by decadent_mousse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, Closeted Character, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Food Porn, M/M, Making Out, of a sort, so closeted I'm surprised he hasn't reached Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is totally heterosexual, but Josh is kinda hot.  ...That's a totally heterosexual thing to notice, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in editing limbo for what feels like forever, but I'm ready to release it into the wild. I'd been wanting to try something a bit different from the ships I usually write, and this is where the wind blew me. Special thanks to [patster223](http://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223/pseuds/patster223) for encouraging this madness. <3 We both ended up enjoying washingroe way more than originally anticipated, what the heck.
> 
> There's some background Sam/Beth in here if you squint, but it's a small bit, and I didn't think it was worth cluttering the ship tag with!

Mike was a man on a mission.  A highly classified, high-stakes stealth mission.

There were ten bowls on the counter, each full of what must've been Sam's famous vegan vanilla ice cream -- though it pretty much looked like regular vanilla ice cream to him -- with varying amounts of syrup drizzled on top in a few different flavors.  Most of them looked chocolate, a few were probably caramel or something.  It didn’t really matter.  He didn’t really care.  They all looked delicious.  

Beth and Sam were in the process of adding slices of banana and cherries to each one.

He leaned on the kitchen counter.  "How's dessert coming along?  Everyone's getting a little impatient."   
  
Beth side-eyed him.  "You mean  _ you're _ getting impatient."   
  
He huffed.  “So, is it almost ready?"   
  
"It'll be ready when it's ready," Sam said, in a tone that was patient with the promise of violence if pressed.

It was definitely a risk, but Mike was a risk-taker.  He slowly stretched a hand out towards the bowl closest to him, fingers wiggling in anticipation.  Sam smacked it away.    
  
"Nice try."   
  
"Come on, Sam," he wheedled.  "We're dying out there.  Our blood sugar levels are dropping.  Chris looks ready to pass out."   
  
Beth snorted.  "That's because he's drunk."

When dessert was finally ready to be served, Mike offered to help them carry the bowls into the den.  Six hands were better than four, right?  Sam was suspicious, but she relented in the end.  Between the three of them they were able to get all the ice cream to everyone without an extra trip back to the kitchen.  If Emily’s bowl had a little less ice cream in it and Mike’s had a little more in it than it had when they’d been sitting on the table, nobody would know the difference.

Petty?  Probably, a little, but Mike Munroe was not above being a little bit -- or a lot petty -- when he was a few beers into the night and a little more broken up by their break-up than he cared to admit.  Also: a glutton for ice cream.  Even weird vegan ice cream handcrafted out of organic farm-grown coconuts or whatever.

“Nice,” Matt exclaimed as he dug into his ice cream.  “This is really good, Sam!”

Sam smiled modestly.  “Thanks.”

“I helped,” Beth chimed in.  “I offered valuable moral support and chocolate syrup.”

She patted Beth’s knee.  “You did.”

Josh plucked his cherry off his sundae and twirled the stem between his fingers.  “Hey, guys, wanna see a cool trick?”

He was already sticking the cherry in his mouth with a grin, stem and all, even before everyone at the table murmured in assent.  Mike rolled his eyes and took another drink of his beer.  He didn't think much of it until he saw Josh's jaw working a minute later, brow furrowed in concentration.   
  
"You aren't choking on that thing are you?  Because I don't know CPR."   
  
Chris squinted at him.  "That's... not what CPR is."   
  
Emily snorted and Jess giggled.   
  
"Whatever," Mike grumbled.  "I’m just saying: if he starts turning blue..."   
  
Josh rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.  Then he reached into his mouth and pulled out the stem, with a neat knot perfectly in the center of it.     
  
"Show-off," Sam said.   
  
Ashley and Matt clapped, Chris stared for a long moment before taking another big swig of Josh's party punch, and Mike...  Mike was feeling about ten degrees hotter than he'd been five minutes ago.  Had someone screwed with the lodge's thermostat when he was in the kitchen?   
  
Josh caught him staring and winked.  Mike could feel the heat rising in his face, so he cleared his throat and averted his eyes.  Chris seemed to have the same idea, because he was staring at a nearby poster like it was the most interesting thing in the universe.  Ashley took a keen interest in the table and was making circles with her finger on the surface of it, blushing hard.  Sam looked completely unfazed, though not unimpressed.

Mike couldn't stop thinking about Josh's mouth, after that, and it took a lot of effort to keep from staring across the table.  More than once he caught himself glancing in Josh's direction.  One time Josh was looking right back at him when he did.  He gave him a sly wink and Mike coughed loudly, jumping out of his chair.   
  
"Where are you going?" Emily asked, eyebrow raised.   
  
"I have to pee.  Beer went right through me."   
  
She rolled her eyes, clearly seeing right through  _ him _ , but she didn't call him out on it, which was surprising but appreciated.  He just needed to get... away.  Fast.  Splash some water on his face, get a grip, and stop vividly imagining Josh's mouth on--   
  
Right.  Bathroom.   
  
He fled.

~

The cold water felt good and refreshing on his face.  The bathroom had been a good idea.  The best idea, maybe, that he'd had all night.  He felt a lot less like he was going to spontaneously combust now.  

The alcohol had definitely gone straight to his head.  Josh's wild cherry trick would look less impressive and a whole lot less depraved in the morning when he was sober.   
  
Hopefully.   
  
A sharp knock on the door made him jump.   
  
"Uh, who is it?"   
  
"Santa Claus," came the sarcastic, slightly buzzed response and Mike's pulse sped up. 

Fuck.  Fucking fuckity fuck.  It was Josh.   
  
"What do you want?"    
  
"To piss, what else?  Are you done in there?"   
  
Mike let out a breath.  "Yeah.  Yeah, just hold on a sec."   
  
He dried off his face with the nearest towel and turned to open the door.  The look on Josh's face when he did was not the look of a man who needed to pee.  

"Hey."   
  
"Hey,” Mike echoed, mouth dry.   
  
Josh's eyes flicked down then back up again and he bit his lip.  Then he grabbed the front of Mike's shirt and pulled him into a messy kiss.

Mike staggered back into the bathroom, dragging Josh with him.  His mind was reeling, trying to make sense of what the fuck was happening.  His body was already a few steps ahead of him, tugging Josh in closer.  He had no real explanation for what he was doing, but he couldn't get the mental image of Josh tying that stem into knots out of his head.   
  
"There's a lot of things I can do with my tongue," Josh said.  "Wanna see?"

He hadn't realized he'd said that out loud, which meant he was probably a lot drunker than previously thought.   
  
He stared at Josh's mouth, breathing hard.  When Josh leaned in, Mike let him, and when he pressed his mouth against his, he let him do that, too.  

Mike had never kissed a guy before.  He'd never really thought about it before, either -- well, not  _ seriously _ , but... fuck.  It was good.  Kissing Josh was good.  That was a fucking twist.   
  
He grabbed Josh by the hips and pushed him against the wall.  Josh reached for Mike's belt and loosened it, using the ends of it to tug their bodies closer together before moving on to the buttons and zipper of his jeans while sucking and nibbling at his neck.  There was a whole lot of friction, and even with his pants loosened they still felt way too tight.    
  
Fuck,  _ he _ might need CPR by the time Josh was through with him.

Josh tugged on his hair, biting and sucking at his bottom lip.  He kissed him like he wanted to eat him, and it was weird but kind of hot.   
  
"There's a condom in my back pocket," Mike breathed.   
  
Josh pulled away a little to give him a look.   
  
"Hey, you never know, man."   
  
"Was Mikey hoping to get lucky this evening?"   
  
"Well, from where I’m standing, I'm feeling pretty lucky."   
  
Josh grabbed his ass.  "Aww, that's sweet.”

Mike fumbled with what felt like twenty buttons and five zippers to his drunk ass before finally pushing Josh's jeans down his thighs, taking a minute to drink in the view.  It wasn’t like he'd never seen another guy's erection before -- he watched Skinemax.  It was a little weird actually seeing one in the flesh, though, and even weirder to see Josh's.  To the point where the whole situation started to feel a little surreal.   
  
But it wasn't bad.   
  
Josh caught him staring, and Mike let himself be caught.  It seemed kind of silly to feign disinterest at this point when they were in the bathroom together with their dicks out.  

"You like what you see?"   
  
"Yeah, I think I do."     
  
He grabbed Josh's thighs and angled towards the general area of his ass, and--    
  
"Not so fast," Josh panted.   
  
Mike frowned, unable to keep the whine out of his voice when he said, "What?"   
  
"Lube."   
  
He stared at Josh, uncomprehending.   
  
Josh rolled his eyes.  "I have many talents, but a self-lubricating asshole isn't one of them."   
  
"Oh.  I, uh, I hadn't really... thought about that."   
  
"You've never done this before, have you?"   
  
"What?” Mike scoffed, feeling defensive.  “I've had plenty of sex."   
  
"But not with a guy."   
  
He flushed and tried to find anywhere to look but Josh's face, which was hard in their current position.  Looking down put his line of vision squarely back on Josh’s dick, which wasn’t much better.   
  
"Yeah, okay, no, I've never...  I mean, what do you care?  Does it matter?"   
  
"Not really, just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into.  We  _ do _ need that lube, though.”  He gave Mike a meaningful look.  “I think there's probably some in my room."

“You  _ think _ ?”

He grinned.  “I do use it from time to time, you know.  I can’t recall  _ exactly _ how much was left, but it’s probably our best bet.”   
  
Mike hesitated.  Going to Josh's bedroom made this feel weirdly official and he wasn't even really sure what "this" was.  Up until now he's hadn't really thought about what they were doing.  This was Josh.  If this played out to the obvious conclusion they were going to have  _ sex _ .  He was going to have sex with  _ Josh _ .   
  
"We don't have to," Josh said, watching him carefully.  "If you’re not up for it."   
  
Mike gave him a cocky grin.  "I think it's pretty obvious that I'm up for it."   
  
Josh didn't look entirely convinced, but he laughed and nodded towards the door.  Mike pulled away, letting go of him with a little more reluctance than he cared to admit and moved to the door.   
  
"You might want to pull up your pants first," Josh suggested.   
  
"That's... a good idea, probably, yeah."  He tugged at his pants sheepishly and zipped them up.  

Josh did the same, and ran a hand through his hair and glanced in the mirror.  As far as making him look less debauched, it was about as effective as spraying a forest fire with a squirt gun.  But hey, they both had their pants on and zipped.  As long as they played this cool, there was no way anyone would ever know what they’d been up to, what they were up to, or what they were planning to be up to in the near future.   
  
Besides, everyone was still downstairs, and Josh's room was... actually, he had no idea where Josh's room was.  The lodge was  _ huge _ and it wasn't like he made a habit of watching his every move when they came up here.  Especially since more often than not in the past when they'd visited he'd usually been too busy making out with Emily to keep tabs on everyone.

"Hey, what's with the frown?  Second thoughts?"   
  
"Nah, man, I'm cool.  I'm better than cool.  Let's do it."   
  
Josh looked at him for a long moment, looking way too thoughtful for someone as drunk as he was.  Then he winked at him and grabbed his hand.  "Alright, let's make a break for it."

Mike grinned, feeling a little giddy and more than a little horny at this point.  Definitely more horny than he was nervous about having sex with a dude.  Having a bit of liquid courage in his bloodstream probably helped on that end.   
  
Giving Mike one last once-over to make sure he was presentable, Josh herded him towards the door.  The door which opened half a second before Mike's hand even touched it.   
  
"Oh," Chris said.   
  
"Uh," Mike said, blood pounding in his ears.

"Hey, bro!" Josh greeted.  If he was even half as freaked out as Mike was right now, he was doing an amazing job of hiding it.     
  
Chris gawked at them.  In fairness, they were probably a pretty gawk-worthy sight.   
  
"So, uh, what-- what's up?"   
  
Josh glanced at Chris, then glanced at Mike, then glanced downward.  "I think it's pretty obvious what's up," he said with a smirk.   
  
He was going to die.  He was actually, literally going to die right there in the bathroom.  He just couldn't decide if he wanted to strangle Josh beforehand or come back later as a ghost and do it.   
  
Chris blushed, pointedly not looking at Mike or his crotch.  "It's not really any of my business.  I probably should have knocked first.  Uh-- Sorry?"   
  
He was looking between Mike and Josh, the wheels in his head already working to reach the obvious conclusion, and even drunk it wasn’t going to take Chris that long to figure it out.  Mike panicked.

"This isn’t what it-- It’s not what it--  My, uh, my... uh... zipper... got stuck."   
  
Chris stared at him.  "Stuck."   
  
"Yeah," Josh said smoothly, not missing a beat.  "I was walking by and I heard him screaming for help.  So, I rushed to the rescue."   
  
"Huh.  I didn't hear anything."   
  
"That's because you and the others were goofing off downstairs.  Of course you wouldn't have heard it."   
  
"Uh... huh."   
  
He wasn't buying what Josh was selling, even though Josh was selling it pretty well.  Scarily well.  How often did this guy lie?   
  
"Well," Chris said slowly, "you look okay now."   
  
"Yeah, I am.  I’m really… relieved.”  He laughed nervously.   
  
"It wasn't that bad," Josh explained, "but he panicked."   
  
"I-- I did," Mike agreed, and he didn't have to fake his embarrassment, not with the way Chris was staring at the both of them.  “I’m lucky Josh came when he did.”

Josh laughed, loudly.

God.  Oh God.  Fuck.

“I, uh, I-- I have to go.”

The laughter subsided.  “Hey, wh--”

“T-thanks for your help, man,” Mike said hurriedly.  “You’re a lifesaver.”  Then he fled.  Again.

“Sure,” he heard Josh call out behind him.  “We should do it again sometime.”

Never.  They were  _ never  _ going to do it again.  In fact, he decided to never even  _ think _ about it again.  He wouldn’t think about what had happened in the bathroom, what had  _ almost  _ happened in the bathroom, or anything in relation to Josh, Josh’s mouth, Josh’s dick, or  _ anything _ ever again.  He would banish all traces of it from his fucking mind.  It never happened.

He’d never be able to look at a cherry again, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mike. Poor Josh. Poor Chris. I'm terrible.


End file.
